In The Middle of Nowhere
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: axel has to move to Forget Me Not Valley. he has to learn how to do a lot more then milk a cow : AXELLARXENE crossover
1. The Move

_In The Middle of Nowhere_

_If you don't like the AxelxLarxene pairing… then don't read this fic._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harvest Moon_

**The Move**

"We're here!" A red headed man exclaimed, stepping out of the vehicle. He looked towards his son who didn't seem too pleased, "Come on Axel. It won't be too bad."

Axel glared at his father, "We're out in the middle of nowhere! How in the world am I supposed to be happy about this?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides I've always wanted to run a farm." His father said, heading over to a small wooden cabin.

Axel just rolled his eyes and followed, dragging along the few suitcases with the few belonging he owned that he decided to bring. "What is this place called anyways?"

"Forget-Me-Not Valley." His father stated simply, heading into the house.

"I can see why it would be forgotten." Axel muttered, following his father inside.

The inside of the house wasn't too bad. The front room was the living room/kitchen/dining room. If you went in the door by the kitchen it led to two bedrooms. There was only one bathroom in the whole house, good thing the family only consisted of him and his dad.

"I'm going to put my stuff away!" Axel shouted through his closed bedroom door. He started randomly throwing his clothes into dresser drawers; not really giving any heed to how neatly they were put away. "I'm going to hate this place." He mumbled, plopping down onto his hard spring mattress.

"Axel I'll be outside milking the cow!" His dad yelled.

"W…we…have a cow? Oh God no." He stuffed his face into his pillow, "I hate it already. What next, a chicken?" He stood up from his bed, stuffing his hands into his dark blue jean pockets. He walked outside, watching his dad pet a cow in the pasture behind what seemed to be a barn.

"At least someone's enjoying this." Axel thought aloud, as he left the farm. Before he exited, a small white chicken strutted past him, clucking loudly. Axel let out a chuckle before continuing on his way out.

He walked down an unpaved road; it was pretty decent for being made out of dirt. His feet dragged along, making his dark brown shoes and the bottoms of his jeans turn a light brown color.

"Are you from the city?" A voice from behind asked. Axel swiveled around to see a little girl with blonde hair and deep violet eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Axel said coldly, he wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"Just wondering." She said, shrugging her shoulders; she didn't seem bothered by his tone. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He stated simply, "How old are you, ten?"

"Wow you're good." The little girl said, looking up at the tall red head. Axel just looked at her strangely, she didn't seem too normal.

"What's your name?" She questioned him again. She put her hands behind her back and started twiddling her fingers.

"Why are you so nosey?"

"Because we don't get very many new people around here."

"I see why." Axel muttered quite enough so the little girl didn't hear.

"You never answered my question."

"The name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"I sure do." She said, skipping past him, "Nice meeting you Axel." Once she passed him she turned around and started walking backwards, "My name's Kate." She added before running off.

Axel watched her before he headed back towards the farm, "That girl was weird."

-----

"I'm home!" Kate announced as she walked into the room. Her older sister was lying on the couch mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

"What do you want Kate?"

"To say I absolutely LOVE you." She said, grinning towards the older girl.

"Well if you loved me, you would let me sleep!" The older girl said, throwing a pillow at her younger sister.

"Fine, I won't tell you about the new, cute guy that moved into town that just happens to be your age." Kate said, a smirk on her face, "Even better, he seems like a rebel, just like you Larxene."

"I said let me sleep! You can tell me later!" She said, throwing another pillow at her younger sister. "Now go!"

Kate smiled and headed up the stairs, letting out a little laugh when she was out of Larxene's ear shot. "Nah, Axel wouldn't be good for her; she's to rude. Of course he doesn't seem like the nicest guy either." Kate sat down on her bed, trying to think of all the possible ways that Larxene screw up her chances with Axel. Of course, who's to say that Larxene would like him anyways?

-----

_Kate is an original character from Harvest Moon: A wonderful Life_

_So she is not mine_

_Make sure to review_

_I know this story is kind of…different…_


	2. The First Day

_In The Middle of Nowhere_

_Some of these characters might be a tad bit OOC_

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own KH, HM, or FF_

_-----_

"Axel, get up!" Axel's father said, shaking the boy.

Axel slowly opened his eyes to see his father standing over him. His father was almost an exact image of him except for his mocha colored eyes. Axel stared up at the man and then turned to look at the clock next to him, it was 4am.

"Dad! It's four in the morning!" Axel whined, pulling the covers over his head.

"Well we have to hurry up and take care of the animals before the shipping guy comes. Now get up."

Axel peeked out from under the covers, watching his dad walk out of the room. "You've got to be kidding me!" He moaned, pushing the cover's off of him. The cold air swept over him, making him shiver.

Axel walked into the kitchen/dining room/living room; he didn't bother getting changed yet.

"Now eat some breakfast and eat it fast. We have to get everything done by 5." His father was sitting at the table, his legs propped up on a chair.

Axel starred daggers at his father, "We have to do this every morning?"

"You bet." His father replied, he didn't seem the least bit phased by the early hours.

Axel just rolled his eyes and headed over to the fridge. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, "This sucks."

"Glad to know your enjoying your new home." His father said sarcastically, standing up from the table. "I'm going to go ahead and go take care of the chickens. Meet me out in the barn when you're done."

-----

Axel trudged out to the barn; it was about 4:45 now. He pushed open the large barn doors.

"Nice of you to join me, now hurry up and start milking the cows."

"B…but…I don't know how…"

"Well do your best, here is the milker." His father stated, handing him the object. Axel just looked at it strangely, how was he supposed to know how to use it?

He walked over to one of the three cows they had; it just kind of stood there, staring at him like some sort of alien.

"What are you looking at?" He sneered towards the cow; the cow just turned its head back to the trough and started eating again.

"You know Axel. I know this move was hard on you but I didn't know it was enough to make you go insane. Not even I talk to the cows." His father joked; Axel just rolled his eyes and started trying to figure out how to milk the cow.

-----

Larxene sat in the classroom, twiddling a pencil between her fingers. She hated this school, if you could even call it that. Most schools at least had over 200 in a grade. This school barely made 30. What was even worse was you had all the same classes with the people in your grade, since they couldn't real split them up into wheels or teams. So if you hated someone, you were stuck.

She started doodling on a piece of math homework, not really paying attention to the teacher as she called morning roll.

"Students," The teacher announced, "We will be having a new student join us today. Please welcome Axel Davis."

"No need for the introduction." Axel muttered looking over the class. Most of the people were staring at him, a few girls whispered between themselves.

"Axel how about you go take next to Roxas over there." She said, pointing to a spiky haired blonde towards the back. "Oh and just call me Mrs. Karen, no need to use my last name." She added.

Larxene continued to play with her pencil; she didn't really care what the teacher had to say. She noticed someone walking down the aisle but she really didn't pay any attention to who it was, "Probably some inspector." She muttered, not looking up from her doodling.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said as soon as Axel sat down next to him.

"Obviously." Axel retorted, he wasn't really in the mood to be friendly.

"So you live up at that farm on the top of the hill eh?" Roxas said, ignoring his mood, "I live on the farm on the other side of the river. It's a vegetable farm."

"Yeah my dad mentioned something about that." Axel replied a little bit more casual.

"So what's your name again?"

"The name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Probably not, I might ask you a few more times." Roxas said shrugging, "Well since there aren't many kids in here I guess I'll just introduce you to all of them at lunch. Well the kids I hang out with anyways."

"You have groups at a small school like this?" Axel said, rather surprised. You think in a class with less than thirty students that they would all just be friends.

"Yeah, you'll see later." Roxas said facing forward; the teacher was looking towards them tapping her foot impatiently.

"Larxene! Are you listening to me?" She asked the blonde girl.

"Y…yes." She said, looking up from her doodle. A few students let out snickers and some of the girls giggled. "I'm paying attention."

"Well in since you have been listening, oh so well, you obviously know we have a new student." Mrs. Karen gave a small smirk towards the blonde girl, "So how bout you be helpful to the new student and share a book with him."

"Ok, I will." Larxene looked towards one of her friends, the girl was taking glances in the direction that the new student was. Larxene turned her head, and sure enough, there was the red headed emerald eyed new student sitting right next to her.

"You're the new student I'm guessing."

"No I just appeared out of nowhere." Axel said sarcastically, turning his head towards the girl.

"My sister told me about you." Larxene muttered, pulling out a reading book from her back-pack.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, Kate."

"The annoying ten year old?"

"Glad to know someone else agrees." Larxene said mono-toned. She placed the book so that it hung between the two desks.

-----

Axel followed Roxas out of the lunch line, towards the table where all of Roxas's friends sat.

"Hey Axel!" A spiky haired brunette that looked almost exactly Roxas greeted.

"Hold on, I'm going to introduce everyone." Roxas said, shushing the brunette haired boy.

"That is Sora, the one that just greeted you." Roxas said pointing to the boy. Sora just grinned and waved back. He had cobalt blue eyes and unruly brown hair that poked up in many directions.

"That is Kairi, his future girlfriend." Axel looked towards a now bright pink girl with violet-blue eyes and auburn colored hair.

"That his Tidus, the blitzball champion." He pointed towards a blonde haired kid with bright blue eyes.

"And that is his girlfriend, Yuna." Axel looked at Yuna, noticing that her eyes were two different colors, Blue and Green. She had shoulder length light brown hair.

"That hot blonde babe right there is my girlfriend, Namine." Roxas said winking at the girl. You could tell she was shy, even around her boyfriend. Her face turned a hot red color, making her surreal blue eyes look even brighter. She had pale blonde hair which seemed to go perfect with her light skin tone.

"That's Wakka and Lulu right there." He said, pointing towards a redhead. He had his arms around a girl that seemed to be on the goth side. She had black hair and dark make-up on.

"Selphie is the over-hyper-active brunette with flipped out hair. Irvine is her boyfriend; he's kind of like a cowboy." Axel looked at the strange pair, they both seemed pretty weird.

"Those two right there are Hayner and Olette. They both moved hear from Twilight Town about 8 years ago." Axel looked in the direction of A blonde haired boy, he didn't look as 'happy' as the rest of the group, and a girl that sat next to him sort of looked like Selphie only with longer brown hair and a lighter shade of green eyes.

"Last but not least, this is Garnet. Her boyfriend, Zidane is a year older than us. He and a few other people were also part of the group but they graduated late year."

Axel studied all the faces that looked at him, they all seemed to be pleased with the new comer, "You never explained the groups." Axel said, taking glances over at Roxas who now sat next to Namine.

"Oh yes. We are the cool kids." Roxas said, directing towards the group that sat with them.

"They are the kids who just don't fit in." Roxas said, looking towards the group behind them. "In that group is Gray, Mary, Stu, May, Demyx, Popuri, Elli, Steven, and Larxene." (A/N- Steven is the doctor from HM, I just made up a name for him)

"Do they have pairings too?" Axel asked, rather amused by how this school seemed to be 'run'.

"Yeah, Gray and Mary, Stu and May, Demyx and Popuri, and Elli and Steven. They have some older people in their group to though."

"What about Larxene?" Axel asked, wondering about the lone girl who didn't seem to be sitting by any particular guy.

"Nah, she's to high maintenance for a guy." Sora said, playing with the food on his tray, "Demyx once took a liking to her but she just slapped him across the face."

"Why are you so interested in Larxene?" Namine said. The whole group looked at him curiously.

"I'm not." Axel stated coldly, "If I was interested about her I would be like 'OMG that is so crazy that she doesn't have a boyfriend because she is SO hot.'"

Everyone laughed at Axel's comment, "Yeah, who would be interested in anyone in that group anyways?" Hayner said, looking over to the other table.

RING RING RING RING RING

"Dang it, we didn't get to talk much this lunch." Irvine said, standing up with his tray in his hands, "Want me to take yours Selph?" The girl nodded and placed her tray on top of his. They all headed over to a little lunch area where you dumped what was left of your tray and then placed it on a counter so the lunch lady could wash it.

"You'll like it here." Sora said, giving Axel a hard pat on the back, "We'll make your last year of high school the best."

-----

Axel pushed open the door to his home and headed over to an over plush leather sofa.

"So how was your first day of school?" His father asked, he was cooking something in the kitchen.

"You sound like a mother." Axel mumbled, his face was stuffed in the couch cushions.

"No, your mother would probably be drunk. Therefore it would've been on the lines of 'Hey baby did you bang any girls in the locker room today? I heard they're best when…'" His father said, mimicking his x-wife.

"That is why I said A mother not my mother." Axel interrupted before his father could finish.

"That's not the point Axel. You're avoiding my question." His father said. The older man flipped over what seemed to be a steak and then turned back towards Axel.

"It was ok. They only have one classroom for each grade."

"Well what do you expect for a small town like this?" His father sighed, turning back towards his food. "Well since you seem to have so much time on your hands, why don't you go get the scythe and cut some of the grass in the pasture."

"Dad…"

"The scythe is in the tool-shed next to the barn." His father commented before Axel could complain.

Axel mumbled some incoherent words before heading outside to the tool shed.

-----

He slowly cut the grass, almost perfectly even with each swipe. After he had enough grass, he bundled it up and carried it into the barn, then he'd repeat the process.

During about the 5th time a familiar voice sounded across the river, "Looks like your having fun over there!" A voice yelled. Axel looked up to see Roxas, he seemed to be doing some type of labor also.

"Watcha workin on?" Axel said, looking over to see what Roxas was doing.

"Have to pick some vegetables." He responded, just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"Oh, I have to cut grass for fodder." Axel said, holding up the scythe for Roxas to see. They both let out a small laugh before someone yelled.

"Roxas Johnson get your ass back in gear!" A brunette woman yelled from a small log cabin that looked to be a good distance away.

"I'm working mom I'm working!" He shouted, all she did was shake her head and go back into the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roxas, I have to go in now." Axel said, wrapping up the last bundle.

Roxas just nodded and continued to work.

After carrying the bundle into the barn, Axel treaded over to the house.

"You came just in time." Axel's father announced, placing two large steaks onto the dinner table. His father sat down, rather pleased with his 'creation'.

Axel plopped down into the chair, not overly excited about the steak. He gobbled it down quickly; quite hungry from all the work he had to do that day.

"I'm going to take a shower than I'm off to bed." Axel stated, standing up from his seat and heading towards the back. His father just smiled and nodded his head. He picked up his son's plate and his own and brought it into the kitchen, "They grow up fast…" His father said, scraping off the extra meat. "Way to fast."

-----

_I finished! That's the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic :)_

_Well I hope you all enjoyed it_

_Make sure to review_


	3. You Know What!

_In The Middle of Nowhere_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH, FF, or HM_

**You Know What!**

Axel had officially been at Forget-Me-Not Valley for a week; the place still deserved to be hated.

"Axel! Get out of bed and get to the barn!" His father screamed through Axel's locked door.

"Dad it's a weekend!"

"I don't care, you still have to work." His father said, banging on the wooden door.

If Axel could shoot lasers out of his eyes and through the doors at that moment, he probably would. "You annoy me." He said, repeating the same process he had been doing since the day he moved there; Wake up, eat, dress, take care of the cows, and if it was a school day, go to school.

After milking the cows, Axel headed over to the shipping bin, which was right across from the barn. He placed the two medium sized jugs into the shipping bin.

"You made it just in time." A cold voice said from behind. Axel turned around, it was Larxene. Yeah, they had seemed to come off to a good start, but that all changed real fast.

"How nice to see you again." He replied sarcastically.

"Sorry but I can't say the same." She replied casually, placing the eggs and milk from the shipping bin into a satchel type object.

"Larxy is being all bitchy at Axel again." Axel said; a smirk crawling up his face.

"Axel…." She said threateningly, "Don't make me."

"Don't make you what, slap me like a little girl?"

SLAP

Axel winced when the knuckles came across his face; he hadn't been expecting her to punch him.

"Who's the little girl now?" She said; actually it was more of a yell/scream.

"Um…still you. You punch like one too."

"Why you!" She threatened, clenching her fists together again, _Keep calm Larxene keep calm…Axel is just self-centered, annoying, stupid, ass. _Trying to keep her cool, she headed out of the shipping room.

"Oh how I hate her…." He said. He waited until he was positive she was off the farm before leaving the shipping room.

-----

"Hey Roxas." Axel said, walking over to his neighbor's farm. Him and Roxas were becoming pretty close friends, even though he had only lived there a week.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said, grabbing some type of vegetable and throwing it into a basket, "What was with all the shouting?"

"Larxene." Axel stated simply.

"Well I know that…" Roxas said, taking a glance at his friend, "But when she went in there and didn't come out for a while I thought…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Axel said, punching Roxas in the arm , "You know I would never."

"With her at least." Roxas pointed out, "But she is the only single girl in the WHOLE town." Roxas gave a sly smirk towards his friend, "You might be desperate."

Axel just looked towards Roxas strangely before deciding to comment, "You are absolutely insane."

"I know. I think Kairi told me that once. Selphie is more insane though." Roxas through the last vegetable in the field into one of the baskets, "You mind helping." Axel knew what he meant and just picked up one of the 2 baskets there.

-----

"So is this all you do around here?" Axel said, swimming the fishing rod out into the ocean waters. (**A/N**- yes I know. Axel + Fishingnever but you know what…)

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Roxas said, casting out his line also. Axel just shrugged and looked out towards the water.

"All there is to do around here is work, fish, the festivals, hang out at people's houses, school, go to the dig site, pick flowers, and go to the springs." Roxas said, slightly moving his pole back and forth.

"All which are very exciting." Axel said sarcastically, "Why doesn't anyone leave the town and go other places."

"Well in case you couldn't tell. The only way out of this place is by boat, or you can hike over the mountain. No one except for the shipping guy's family ever hike over the mountain."

"And no one owns a boat?"

"Exactly." Roxas said; he pulled his line against the current so that it wouldn't drift over into Axel's line, "Mrs. Karen, our school teacher, used to have one. She got drunk one time and somehow managed to break it though."

Axel started cracking up, "Mrs. Karen…drunk?"

"Yeah she comes to class drunk all the time. That or she has a hangover from the night before." Roxas replied like it was normal for a school teacher to get drunk.

They both started laughing, "Maybe we could go to the bar tonight." Roxas suggested, "It's Saturday so they'll sometimes have a drinking contest."

"We're aloud to go?" Axel asked rather confused. In the city you couldn't go until you were 21.

"Yeah, 18's the drinking age here."

All of the sudden something started tugging at Axel's line, "I got a bite!" He said excitingly; he started reeling in the fish to catch a... (Insert suspense here)…..Red Snapper!

"That's a pretty nice catch." Roxas said, examining the fish, "That'll make some good eating."

-----

"I hate my life." Larxene complained, plopping down onto the couch, "I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

"What's the matter Larxy?" Kate said, sitting down onto the couch next to her.

"If you ever call me Larxy again…."

"Ok, ok. Goodness." Kate said rolling her eyes, "What's the matter LARXENE."

"Axel is ruining my life." Larxene whined, stuffing her head into a pillow.

"Why is that?"

"He just is. Since when have you been nosey?"

Kate just shrugged, "Forever." She looked down at her sister who didn't seem to pleased with the answer, "Um…I mean…since Axel moved here."

"Why is that?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions!" Kate said, crossing her arms. "Now as I was saying…"

"You annoy me." Larxene said, standing up from the couch, "A lot."

"So do you like him?"

"I just said he ruined my life, and he is STILL ruining my life!"

"The best love stories are the ones where the two lovers fight and are in denial."

"Where the hell do you read love stories Kate said casually, propping her feet up on the couch.

Larxene just stood there staring down at her sister, oh how she wished she could just wring her little neck. "As I said, you annoy me." Larxene said walking off and heading up the stairs.

"Bye Axel lover!" Kate yelled towards Larxene as she watched her sister walk up the staircase.

"It's hard to love someone you hate!" Larxene screamed back down from the top of the stairs.

"Oh goodness my dear sister; hate is just another word for tough love."

"My ten year old sister thinks she's 23…" Larxene mumbled a few more things under her breath before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

-----

Larxene's bedroom wasn't very big and only consisted of a bed, a small dresser, and a night stand. The room itself was painted black with a gold line going across the tops and bottoms of the wall. Across the wall were red and blue splotches of paint.

She sat down on a bright red bean-bag chair, though you couldn't see it was red through the mass of clothes that was scattered on top of it. Her mouth let out a deep sigh, why did this Axel guy bother her so much.

"This sucks." Larxene groaned; letting herself sink down into the bean-bag chair.

"Maybe you should take a walk." Her sister suggested.

"Must you follow me everywhere I go?" Larxene said, standing up from the bean-bag chair.

"I won't follow you if you go out on a walk."

"Fine." Larxene agreed, hurrying out of the room; she couldn't stand her sister.

-----

Larxene walked down to the beach. She took off her shoes, letting the sand come up in between her toes. She walked down to the ocean waters, letting the tide rise up and get her bare-feet wet. The ocean always calmed her for some strange reason.

"I didn't know that the Savage Nymph came up to the beach." A familiar voice from behind stated.

And her peaceful moment was ruined…, "What do you want Axel?" She groaned, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "And where in the world did you come up with that nickname?"

"Just popped into my head." He shrugged walking towards her, "And actually, I was here first. Roxas and I were just fishing."

"Oh that sounds exciting." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the red-head, "Now you never answered my question."

"What I want? Like you care." Axel said, sitting down a good distance away from her.

"Truthfully I don't." She replied; she wasn't going to lie to him.

"One thing I would love is for you to go away though." He said, not even looking towards her.

"Well just cause you would love me to go, that would be abiding to your wishes. That gives me all the more reason to stay."

"You make no sense Larxy."

"Don't call me Larxy."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you."

"Ok, do whatever you want, I don't care." Larxene said mono-toned.

They both sat there for a bit, just sitting there. The only sounds that could be heard were the ocean and the sound of seagulls in the distance.

"So does that mean I can call you a Savage Nymph?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

"You know what!" She said standing up in anger, "What in God's name did I ever do to you! Why don't you just go back where you came from! I hate you ok! I HATE you!" She screamed.

Axel looked towards her, "I would gladly go back if I had the choice, but I have to stay in this screwed up town." He stood up and started walking off, "Good day Nymph."

Larxene just watched him till she was out of site. Once he was she started kicking the sand in anger, "I hate him!" She yelled towards the waters, "I hate him!" Her voice toned down as she sat back down onto the beach. She let the grains of sand go through her fingers slowly. "I hate him…" She whispered, "No matter what Kate says."

Axel just continued to walk on; he hadn't expected Larxene to blow up on him like that. A small smirk crawled up his face; he somehow found joy when people reacted like that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Axel!" A voice in front of him yelled. Axel looked up, it was Sora. "What are you smirking about?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

-----

_AAAHHHH super short/confusing/weird chapter!_

_Oh and I probably should add this…_

_DISCLAIMER: I also do not own Fan Fiction….duh_

_I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter….the very long delay might I add._

_I'll try to get the next chapter sooner…try is the key word._

_Oh and please review…_

_The more reviews…_

_The more I'm motivated to update :)_

_Next Chapter: A night at the bar…maybe_


	4. The Bar

**In The Middle of Nowhere**

_Please excuse this abnormally short chapter of mine._

_Yes…it is super short._

_Why?_

_Because all that's going to happen in this chapter is them hanging out at the bar_

_Exciting right?_

_Well it's mostly just a filler chapter…a very boring one might I add_

_Sorry to make you guys/gals wait so long for such a crappy chapter…_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH, HM, or FF. I also do not own any alcoholic beverages that might appear during this chapter._

_WARNING: there will be LOTS of alcohol in this chapter…and a bunch of drunk people…_

**The Bar**

"So what's so exciting about hanging out at the bar?" Axel managed to ask as him and Sora headed towards 'The Bar'.

"There isn't anything exciting about it." Sora answered truthfully, "We just go cause it gives us something to do. Plus it's the only time you will ever see Namine drunk."

Axel tried to stifle his laughter but it didn't seem to be working, "Namine…drunk…"

"You better believe it."

"That's insane…"

"Yeah, Roxas likes it though." Sora gave Axel a quick smile, "We're here."

-----

The inside of the bar was rather nice. Though it was small, cramped, and lacked a good amount of seating, it still wasn't all that bad.

"Axel, glad you made it man!" A voice shouted; it was Hayner.

"Hey Hayner." Axel and Sora said, walking over towards him. Next to him was 'the group' and a few more people that Axel didn't recognize.

"Everybody, this is Axel." Hayner said. The others looked towards him.

"Zidane." A blonde introduced himself. _That must be Garnet's boyfriend…_Axel looked at him, trying to stare, but Zidane had a tail.

"The name's Leon and this is Rinoa." Leon directed towards the girl sitting next to him.

"That's Cloud and Aerith." Hayner said, pointing towards a blonde with wild spiky hair and a brunette girl.

"Anyone else I need to know about?" Axel asked, he knew there were probably more to this 'group'.

"Well…there's Riku. He's the oldest. He's not here right now, probably out with Beatrix somewhere…" (**A/N- **rofl…if you don't know who Beatrix is…she's from FF IX…haha Riku and Beatrix…)

Everyone laughed before being interrupted by a voice, "Can I help you all with anything?" A sweet voice from behind the counter asked.

"We're fine for now Muffy." Roxas spoke for the group.

"Actually…I'd like the special." Cloud added.

"What's the special?" Axel whispered towards Sora.

"Well… no one is actually sure what's in it. Pretty hard stuff though, can make a full grown man faint, or lose is mind…it's the stuff they use for the contest though."

"I'll have the special too." Axel said before Muffy walked off. Everyone just stared at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Axel…do you know what your doing? Even Cloud can barely take it." Roxas said, looking at Axel in amazement.

"Have you guys even tried it?" Axel smirked, a few weary glances were given to him.

"Well…after seeing the results of how Cloud acts…we decided as a group it would be best if we didn't."

"Well I'm going to." Axel said. Muffy just smiled to him before walking into a door that led to the back.

"Make that 19 specials!" Roxas shouted towards the back.

Now everyone was looking towards Roxas, "Your not drinking all of those are you?" Namine said, looking towards the blonde with shock.

"Psh, you kidding me? I'm only having one."

"What about the others…" Olette asked, knowing the answer that was coming.

"Oh…they're for you guys."

-----

"Start now!" Muffy announced. Three adults started chugging the drinks down; taking shot after shot after shot.

The group and a few other people watched intently as the adults kept chugging The Special. Of course half of them couldn't even see what was happening through their drunken blurry vision.

"The winner…once again…as always…is Karen!" Muffy announced.

The drunk teacher stood up waving one of the empty glasses in the air, "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou very much." A few cheers were given as a congradulations.

A little while later the bar slowly started emptying out and soon the group left too.

"You look hotter when you're drunk." Sora commented towards Kairi.

"You look hot no matter what." She said, jumping onto his back, "Giddy up horsey, giddy up! We have to go to the beach!"

Sora started running, more like wobbling at a fast pace, towards the beach; everyone just followed.

-----

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Riku." A girl with curly light brown hair commented; she and Riku were sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

"Beatrix…that's why I brought you here." Riku said, looking over at the girl that sat beside him. Out of his pocket he pulled a blue feather, "Beatrix will you marry m…"

"Wow look at the pretty birdy!" Namine squealed, running at a bird that was on the beach.

"No that's my birdy!" Garnet screamed, chasing after Namine. Soon they were both on the ground fighting each other. Of course neither one of them were getting hurt to badly do to their blurry vision and lack of aim.

"Hey babe you'll get your face messed up if you continue with that." Zidane said, attempting to pull Garnet off Namine.

"Are…they…all…drunk?" Beatrix asked, looking over the whole group, "And who is the red head?"

"That must be the Axel we heard about." Riku said rather aggravated, they just knew how to ruin a moment.

"Oh by the way." Beatrix whispered into Riku's ear, "The answer is yes."

Riku smiled before returning his attention back to the group of drunken friends.

"Heyriku." Roxas slurred, trying to wobble over to him, "Whatsupwityou? Datover dare isaxel."

"Roxas just shut up your drunk."

"Aw, datsmean Rikuuuu."

"Ellorikuu..." a drunken Axel said, wobbling over towards the platinum haired male, "How are youuu." Just as Axel finished his sentence, his eyes went wide and he fainted.

"You take the rest home; I'll carry the new comer." Riku muttered towards Beatrix. Beatrix just nodded her head in agreement and started dragging some of the teens towards their houses.

"What a day." Beatrix whispered, "What a day."

-----

-hides-

haha ok so that was a rather…erm…strange chapter…..

ok so it was very strange

but it was a filler

and fillers always have the right to suck!

Yippee for fillers!

Well anyways I'll try to update more often…oh and by the way….

I won't be here for most of August…therefore I can't really update as much…

Really sorry

I'll make it up to you guys/gals though :)


	5. Hangover

**In The Middle of Nowhere**

**Wwoooohooo! I'm finally back from vacation which finally gave me the chance to update! –jumps up and down-**

**Well this chapter is going to be strange…of course then again…what chapter isn't?**

**Hangover**

Axel slowly opened his emerald eyes wincing as the light entered them.

"You're finally awake." A voice above him stated, Axel looked up, it was his dad. "Seems you fell asleep out here, drink a bit to much?"

"What time is it?" Axel asked yawning, ignoring his father's question; he guessed that he already knew the answer.

"Ten AM, Roxas stopped by earlier, said something about eating the bark off a tree…"

"Ouch my neck." Axel whispered, ignoring whatever his dad was babbling on about. All he needed to hear was that Roxas stopped by. He slowly stood up, balancing himself against the barn wall.

"Having a slight hangover are we?" Axel's dad asked, examining his wobbling son.

"No I'm fine." Axel lied, truth was that he couldn't see straight; in fact…he could barely see at all, "To Roxas's!" Axel announced, wobbling over to the direction of Roxas's house.

His dad laughed, "Hey Axel you might want to watch out for that…"

-BAM!-

"…fence…" Axel dad finished. He walked over to the edge of the fence, looking down at his son.

"When did this fence get here?" Axel asked rather angered.

Axel's dad started laughing again, "It's been there since we moved here." He managed to say through bursts of laughter. Axel just glared daggers at his father, "Whatever."

After managing to get back up, he continued his way to Roxas's.

"Don't drown in the creek!" He yelled as Axel.

"We have a creek?"

-----

Axel finally reached Roxas's house, he hadn't realized how far back it was. He looked at the house widening his eyes; which house in his double vision was the real one?

"Shit." He whispered, sticking his hand under his chin as if he were thinking, "Wait…why am I here?"

As if on cue the door opened to reveal a tall brunette lady. She wore a light green dress that reached down to her ankles with a plaid apron over top of it.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect insurance mam'."

"Oh so you got drunk to? Why is your father letting you run around like this I tell ya…"

She walked back into the house, leaving the door wide open so Axel could come in.

"Um…I'll try this door." Axel whispered.

BAM

A fast shuffling a feet was heard, once again there was someone standing over him, "Are you really that drunk?" She helped Axel stand up and then pulled him in through the right door.

-----

After trying to talk Celia, Roxas's mom, into that he didn't know a Roxas and he was here to sell insurance, she led him up to Roxas's room.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked, his words drawn out and slurred.

"It's Axel." Axel replied, trying to find out which of the doors in his blurry vision should be shutting. After a few false attempts, he had it shut.

"Do you want a cookie?" Roxas asked, pointing to a sandwich that sat on his desk.

"That's a sandwich."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"At least I can see straight."

"At least I can tell that a sandwich isn't a cookie."

"Fine." Roxas said giving up, crossing his arms.

Axel wobbled over, his vision slightly better, not to much better though, to a brown desk chair in Roxas's room.

"Oh God…" Roxas managed to say before running to a bathroom connected to his bedroom.

"Haha!" Axel shouted, "You're puking."

"You sound like a 5 year old." Roxas retorted, walking back into his room, "Seems like you are having a worse hangover than me."

"Are you accusing me of getting drunk?" Axel asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey!" A voice from the door exclaimed, it was Namine.

"Hey Namine." Roxas greeted, he patted a spot on the bed next to him for her to sit down.

"Hello Namine." Axel also greeted, his words were all slurred together so you could barely understand what he was saying.

Namine looked over at Axel strangely before sitting down next to Roxas.

"Did you just have a baby?" Roxas asked, looking at Namine.

Namine looked at him in shock, "Are you calling me fat?" She asked, looking down at her flat stomach.

"No, I'm calling you a baby haver."

Namine just continued to stare down at Roxas as if what he had said was the most terrible thing in the world.

"I'm a baby haver!" Axel exclaimed breaking the few seconds of silence.

"Who's the dad?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Why of course, you are Roxy poo."

Ignoring what the others were saying, Namine layed down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Roxas's arm, "Hello Mr. Teddy Bear." She said squeezing Roxas's arm with all her might.

"Want to have another baby?" Roxas asked, looking down at Namine.

"Sure." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Roxas kissed back, putting his hands up the back of her shirt, fiddling with her bra strap.

Axel just continued to swirl around in his office chair.

"Oh my gosh." Another voice said, walking into the room, "That's enough." The owner of the voice separated Roxas and Namine, sitting in between them.

"Hi Riku!" Namine exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his arm, "Me and Roxas were going to make babies!"

"I know." Riku said rather annoyed, "But you aren't anymore, along with anyone else."

"What?" Roxas asked, rather confused.

"Meaning you aren't the only ones who tried to make babies today." Riku said rolling his eyes, good thing him and Beatrix hadn't gotten drunk. He stood up off the bed; grabbing Namine's wrist and pulling her off of it also, "You're coming with me."

"No he's going to rape me!" Namine squealed, trying to get out of Riku's strong grip.

"Oh gosh I feel sick…" Axel said, stopping the office chair from swiveling. He stood up from the chair and ran into the bathroom.

"You guys are a bunch of morons." Riku stated before pulling Namine out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"So where are we going?" Namine asked innocently.

"Beatrix's house, all the girls are staying there."

-----

Roxas and Axel sat in the room in silence, having no clue what to say or talk about.

"Do you ever wonder why everyone in this town is close to our age? I mean, the only little kids in this town are Kate and Kyle."

Roxas looked at Axel strangely, "I don't get what you mean."

"Ok look at it this way, the youngest kids here are Kate and Kyle. Most places have at least 10 kids in every grade. All the teens/kids here are all are age or above."

"I still don't get what you're saying."

"What I'm trying to say is how come there are so many kids our age and not many kids that are younger."

"Maybe they all had a 'lets get drunk' party or something and then all of the banged and BAM they had a bunch of kids." Roxas shrugged, lying down completely on his bed.

"I'm bored." Axel whined, swiveling his chair again.

"We could go visit the girls."

"How they're all over at Beatrix's house…"

A sly grin went up Roxas's face, "Even better."

-----

"At least I can see straight now." Axel whispered rather loudly. They were now at the side of Beatrix's small concrete house.

"Shut up, she'll here us." Roxas whispered back. They were going across the wall with their backs against it as if they were on some secret important mission.

"Is someone out there?" A voice yelled out the front door, it was Beatrix.

Axel almost yelled 'no' back but Roxas covered his mouth with his hand, he wasn't that stupid.

They both heard the front door shut but instead of Beatrix going back inside, she was walking around the side of the house.

Roxas shoved Axel forward, making him fall into a bush. Roxas then quickly jumped in behind him right before Beatrix walked around the side of the house.

After making a full circle around the building, she headed back into the house.

"That was close." Roxas whispered, "And it gave me a headache."

"Can…you…get….off…of…us…now!" A voice begged, Axel looked down, it was Sora and Hayner.

"Sorry." Axel whispered, rolling off of the two hidden friends, "What are you two doing here?"

"The same thing you two are doing here." Hayner said, brushing off some of the leaves that were on his camo pants.

"Oh." Roxas and Axel said at the same time.

"Wait…what are we doing here?" Axel asked turning to face Roxas.

"I don't know, what are you doing here Sora?"

"I don't remember…I think we were coming to get cookies. What did we come here for Hayner?"

"I don't know…it wasn't for cookies though." Hayner said, rubbing his head, "I have a headache."

"I'm sorry." Roxas said, patting Hayner on the back.

"Hey I have an idea!" Axel exclaimed excitedly, "How bout we sneak in there and hang out with the girls!"

"Brilliant!" Sora, Roxas, and Hayner all said at once.

"Follow me." Axel whispered. He crawled army style to he reached the concrete wall of Beatrix's home, "I am sneaky…like a panther." He whispered as he crawled along the wall. The others followed his lead…only without talking.

Soon they reached a window towards the back of the house. Hayner peered up into the room; there in front of him were all the girls…in there underwear and t-shirts. (**A/N**- rofl…I couldn't resist :) )

"Oh my gosh…" Hayner whispered, his jaw now dropped down to the ground.

"What?" The rest of the boys asked in unison.

"They're all in their underwear and t-shirts…"

"That's not fair!" Roxas said rather annoyed, "You got to see my girlfriend in her underwear before I ever did, move." He shoved Hayner over, now peering into the window, "Did they die?"

"I don't know let me see…." Sora said placing his head over Roxas's, "No they're sleeping."

While the others had been talking, Axel had been working on opening the window. After getting a good grip on it he pushed it up.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled; his head had been resting on the top of the window, "That hurt."

"Ok I swear I heard someone that time." Beatrix said, walking into the girl's room.

All the guys quickly ducked, Beatrix just grinned, "It's almost as if someone is trying to get in." Beatrix said innocently. She walked to the window, acting like she was looking for them, "No one's here, I must be hearing things." She walked out of the room heading to her own room; she had to give someone a call.

After waiting a few moments all the guys stuck the heads back up to look in the window.

"This isn't fun." Axel complained, giving a childish pouty look.

"I'm enjoying this." Hayner said, practically at the point of drooling.

"That's cause you girlfriend is in there!" Axel retorted.

"Well if Larxene had gone to the bar…"

"Get over yourself, I'd rather date a tree."

All the guys except Axel started laughing, a little to loudly.

"Ok I know I heard something this time." Beatrix said again, once again acting innocent.

The guys ducked again and the same thing as before repeated; she came in, acted like she looked through the window for them, and then left.

"That was close." Hayner said breaking the silence. He swiveled around so that his back was leaning against the wall, he froze.

"What's the matter H…" Roxas began to ask but once he turned around he just let out a soft whimper. Axel and Sora turned around, wincing at the site before them.

There in front of them was a very annoyed, silver haired person tapping his foot with his arms crossed, "Care to explain?"

"We…we were getting cookies. We've got them now so how about we leave guys." Sora said innocently, looking up at Riku who seemed to tower over them. All four boys started to slowly inch away; Riku just stepped in their path.

"Well seeing as how you got some cookies, may I have one?" He asked a sly smirk on his face; they were busted.

-----

**another pointless chapter!**

**Something big is going to happen soon though….**

**Something that will cause many many problems later**

**And it will lead to some AxelxLarxene:)**

**Well sorry it took me so long to update….since I just got back from vacation and all**

**Well R&R**

**Oh and make sure you check my page for updates….**

**Bye bye!**


	6. They've Come Back

**In The Middle of Nowhere**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**I should be updating more often**

**hope you enjoy**

**Sorry that this chapter is going to be very short**

**They've Come Back**

A few days later...

No one had school that day do to the fact that their teacher was unable to teach in case you forgot...Karen is their teacher... Some students actually enjoyed going to school cause it helped saved them from having to help their parents work.

But today, work was not in the agenda.

The whole group waited by the dock that led into the ocean. Axel sat their, having absolutely no idea what he was doing here.

"Um...so who's coming in that's so special?" Axel said, scared that he might have worded that wrong.

"You mean no one told you?" Riku said, a look of shock on his face. The whole group was staring at him.

"Well...uh..."

"Weren't you supposed to tell him Roxas?" Wakka asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Haha...I forgot." Roxas said timidly.

Practically everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well..." the usually quite Cloud spoke up, "At this time of year two people that we're all really close to come to visit. They moved to the city and now they come and visit us."

"Oh joy Gippal! Look they waited for us!" A blond hair girl that appeared from nowhere squealed.

"Rikku!" Everyone practically shouted at the same time.

Axel didn't have to think to much to guess who they were.

"And there's someone new here..."Gippal pointed out.

"Wow Gippal, you get a gold star." Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"This is Axel." Roxas said, giving Axel a pat on the back, "He moved here just a little while ago."

"And got everyone beyond wasted..." Riku muttered.

Rikku and Gippal acted like they hadn't heard anything.

"Not to change the subject..." Riku said, giving a glance along the group, "But has **he** come back yet?"

"No." They all said at once.

Axel was lost once again.

"Um...am I supposed to know about that too?" Axel questioned.

Namine slapped Roxas on the back of the head, "You forgot to tell him!"

"It slipped my mind..."

"Idiot." Irvine said, Selphie who was standing next to him giggled.

"Seifer, he's with the other group." Zidane said, glaring at Roxas, "Him and Larxene almost dated last year, but he moved. He's coming back today."

Axel did not feel jealous.

Ok maybe a little.

No he didn't.

Stupid brain.

"Well let's go." Gippal suggested, "Is the bar open today?"

"No more bar for any of these." Riku said, waving his finger waving around everyone, "They're still not right from the last time."

"You're just mad cause we ruined yours and Beatrix's time and your engagement." Namine said sticking out her tongue.

"Aw you two are engaged!" Rikku squealed, giving Beatrix a big bear hug, "You guys can have the wedding the same day as me and Gippy!"

Silence.

"You did know we were getting married in a few days right..."

More Silence.

"Well...uh...we're getting married." Gippal said, wrapping an arm around Rikku, "And we wanted you guys to be here for it so we're having it here."

"I am so lost..." Axel muttered. Everyone let out a laugh.

This was going to be a fun time.

---

**Short...I know**

**I'm sorry**

**It's just kind of a filler to get Gippal, Rikku, and Seifer here**

**haha yes**

**well R&R!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Larxene's Dating Who?

**A Vacation To Remember**

**An update!**

**You better love holidays**

**cause I usually ALWAYS update on holidays...**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**R&R**

**Larxene's Dating Who?**

"Wait...say that again."

"Seifer and Larxene are dating." Roxas repeated for the tenth time, "What's the big deal? You don't like her do you?"

"No...I just don't see how anyone would want to date that thing." Roxas laughed at his best friend's comment.

"Or maybe you didn't have time to admit your undying love for the girl and now she's taken." Roxas joked, giving Axel a punch in the arm, "Don't worry, during the summer more people come around and visit around here. Rikku's friend, Paine, comes around during that time of year. Maybe we can hook you up with her."

"I'm not a girl-crazy deluded freak like you Roxas, I don't need a girlfriend."

"Cause the girl you want is taken?"

Roxas screamed like a little girl as a sharp pain went through his arm, "I was kidding!" He whined, rubbing the area on his shoulder where a bruise would be coming soon, "Goodness, take it easy man."

"It's not funny." Axel grumbled, "Why don't we have school again?"

"Karen has a bad hangover."

"That's not a very good example for the younger children."

"Yes, and we're just the gods of morals and righteousness."

"Good point."

"So...you wanna go fishing?"

"Sounds great."

-----

"When you said fishing I thought you meant US not...everyone." The whole group was sitting on the beach, either fishing or watching someone fish, "We'll never catch anything at this rate."

"Something's pulling on my line!" Someone squealed. Axel turned to see Aerith jumping up and down and Cloud helping her pull the thing in.

"If Aerith can catch something we can." Roxas announced, giving Namine next to him a slight nudge, "Why aren't you fishing?"

"Fish are nasty." She reasoned, leaning her head on Roxas's shoulder, "I'll watch you."

A smirk came up across Axel's face, "Axel..." Roxas said, looking uneasily, "Something wrong?"

"Nope...just getting back at you...I'm bored..."

He stood up, "Roxas and Namine are having underage sex!" He yelled, "Without protection no less!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Roxas said, chasing Axel around the beach, "They'll believe you!"

"Don't deny it Roxy boy!" Axel laughed as Roxas tried to catch him.

Without warning Axel stopped, causing Roxas to collide into him, "Nasty." Roxas muttered behind Axel's back.

In front of them was Larxene and Seifer kissing...a little to...much for Axel's liking.

Wait...he didn't care.

"Look how much taller she is then him." Both of the boys chuckled at the site, Larxene was a few good inches taller than Seifer.

"Let's go, this is sick." Roxas said, pulling Axel behind him.

_I'm taller than her...why would she date someone so short?_ If the thought had been worded out loud, he'd never live it down from Roxas. Some things were best left unsaid.

"Axel!" Olette said, running up to the redhead, "Your line is pulling!"

He ran up to the line, quickly reeling in the catch.

The whole group started laughing when the line finally came in.

It was a boot, a really disgusting boot.

Sick.

--

**Short...I know**

**I'm sorry**

**Eek I'll probably update on the...23rd**

**since that's my b-day!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Moving Craze?

**In The Middle of Nowhere**

**I'm sorry I'm not updating much!**

**I'm really trying to get Insanity done**

**that way I won't be doing two stories at once**

**but I really need to update this story**

**but until I get Insanity done none the chapters might really suck ;-;**

**sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy the chappie!**

**Moving Craze?**

Two weeks later...

Everyone was surprised when Axel had moved to their small town. Then Seifer came back and Gippal and Rikku were there to stay for a while.

When another new person arrived though, it seemed like this moving craze was getting out of hand.

"Another new person?" Tidus grumbled, sitting down next to Yuna at the lunch table, "We don't have enough room in this town for to many people. The beach can hardly fit us to begin with!"

"Stop complaining, I heard it was a girl and that she was hot!" Sora exclaimed, earning him a stab in the ribs by a certain redhead, "...but she can't compare to you Kairi..."

Kairi just rolled her eyes, "Well you don't know that for a fact. Besides, she might fit in better with that other group." As if on the cue, the whole group looked at their table, a few glares exchanging between them.

"Well, Axel. I guess now's your chance to get a girl, ya?" Wakka grinned, "You've got no competition."

"I don't want a girlfriend, they're such a pain." Axel grumbled.

A quick yelp went throughout the room as Axel got kicked underneath the table.

Ouch

-----

Axel and Roxas walked outside of the old mines where Carter and his assistant worked. Carter wouldn't let them down there to find stuff, saying he didn't trust them with his tool in his working spot. What, like they would even think of messing around...ok...so maybe he had a reason not to let them down there.

"One day!" Axel announced, "He will let us down there and we're going to find something that will be so valuable and we can rub it in his face!"

"I highly doubt that." Added in a feminine voice.

Standing before them was a girl their age, maybe a year or so younger, with her hands on her hips. She had raven colored hair, dark eyes, and man she had some nice curves_, bad thoughts Axel, bad thoughts_..., "I bet you couldn't even tell the difference between something of use and something useless."

"Here's your chance!" Roxas whispered, shoving Axel towards the girl, "I'll talk to you later!" Roxas ran off, leaving Axel with the overprotective girl.

"How would you know? I could be an expert at that kind of thing for all you know!" Axel said, defending himself. He wouldn't let some girl ruin his pride.

The girl chuckled, he didn't realize how big her muscles were until she stepped closer to him, "You wanna make a bet on that?"

"Um...no...sorry?" Axel tried, giving her one of his badazzling grins, "You new here?" He said, trying to change the subject, " I don't remember seeing your pretty face around here."

"Flattery doesn't work on me, and yes I'm new." She crossed her arms in front of her, "Word spread fast here?"

"Yeah...everyone knew by lunch today. Um...so...you're staying with your Uncle I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I am. Not sure how long."

"Oh, that's cool." He scraped his foot against the ground, feeling rather nervous in this awkward situation. Sora was right, she was hot, "So have you been around yet? I could show you around if you want me to."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, narrowing her eyes, "For all I knew you could be a pervert."

Well, maybe deep down inside... , "Nah, not me, promise. Just trying to be friendly."

"Eh...ok. You try anything on me and I'll kick your ass."

"Trust me, I wouldn't doubt you. Oh, by the way, I'd like a name."

"Tifa, and yours?"

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Nope."

"Good, let's go."

-----

"So that's it?" Tifa asked, sitting down on a bench next to the inn, "There isn't much here."

"Haha yeah, it didn't take me long to learn. I just moved here a few months ago."

"Really?" Tifa asked excitedly, "So you're new too?"

"Yes indeed, my dad bought that farm right down the road there." He pointed to a dirt road that led into the farm.

"Oh, that is so cool! I was afraid I'd be the only kid from the city here, you know?"

"Yeah I understand. It's not that bad though. Even in a place like this there are cliques. Group one and Group two more like it."

"You'd think in a place this small everyone would get along."

"Yeah, but the kids in the other group are...strange. I don't know, most of them are really mean too."

"Oh." She swung her legs back and forth on the bench, scrunching her face in a confused expression, "At school...um...will you help me around and stuff?"

Axel smiled widely, giving her one of his cocky winks, "Anything for you, babe."

"Don't call me babe!" She whined, punching him in the arm.

Ouch, that hurt, "Anything you say...sweetheart."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Awh...can't I make some kind of nickname for you?"

"Not one like...that!"

"An affectionate one? Oh come on, I can already tell you love me." He tickled her side, only earning him another punch in the arm. He could tell she was blushing, but he wouldn't bring it up, he'd like his arm to work tomorrow, "Fine, can I call you Tiffy?"

"Tiffy? Out of all things..."

"I think it's kind of cute." He laughed when she made a little kid pouty face, "Those don't work on my...Tiffy. Nice try though. Tiffy it is. Unless you want it to be Little Tiffy..."

"Tiffy it is."

"That's what I thought. Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya Axel! Thank you for everything..."

"No problem. Nighty night."

"Night."

He watcher her as she walked off, grinning slightly so himself, _This could work, this could definitely work..._

--

**Hehe YAY FOR AN UPDATE  
ok so...yay for more people added to the small town!**

**-shot-**

**hopefully I'll be able to update some more soon!**

**but I'm not sure when, probably once I'm done with Insanity (which will be soon)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Perfect Match?

**In the Middle Of Nowhere**

**INSANITY IT DONE**

**hopefully I'll be able to update this fic more often**

**I'm finding inspiration very hard**

**haha glad all of you LOVE the current tifa x axel**

**you probably love it as much as you're loving the seifer x larxene**

**lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**oh and I think Axel has been in Forget-Me-Not Valley for...3 weeks and a few days now.**

**Perfect Match?**

The whole group of girls were sitting in the living room of the Mayor's house, a.k.a. - Kairi's living room.

Kairi had gathered them all there because she had something very **very** very very _very_ important to tell them that day. She pulled Naminé's head towards hers, whispering something softly in Naminé's ear. Naminé gasped, then asked Kairi to repeat what she had just said. Kairi repeated it, and then gasped again.

"Sora asked you out?"

"You're going out with Sora?"

"No way! Congrats Kairi!"

"OMG KAIRI GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Thanks guys..."

"I can't believe you actually asked you out. I always thought he was kind of wimpy..."

"Kairi we can all go on dates together now!"

"That might get kind of crowded."

"Wouldn't that ruin the point of going on a date to begin with?"

"Congratulations Kairi."

"Thanks, now..."

"We should celebrate."

"No, no bar."

"Candy store!"

"We don't have a candy store."

"So Kairi, I think we should..."

"Would all of you shut up!" Garnet finally yelled. The room around her silenced, "Thank you. Now Tifa has something she wants to ask all of you."

Everyone turned their gaze to Tifa, she didn't seem to fazed by all the eyes staring at her, "Does everyone here have a boyfriend except me?" She asked.

"Everyone has a perfect match in Forget-Me-Not Valley." The usually quite Lulu answered. Everyone turned to look at Lulu, more shocked that she talked then anything else, "Those who don't have a match eventually leave."

"It's like destiny!" An excited Selphie cheered, "...or fate. Something like that."

"Why do you ask?" Aerith questioned, "Have someone on your mind?"

"You know Axel is single!" Everyone glared at Selphie, signaling for her to keep her mouth shut.

"I've only known him for a few days though. I don't seem like his type."

"Does he even have a type?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"Well actually..."

"Larxene's his type!" Everyone glared as Selphie again, "I...was just..."

"Larxene already has a boyfriend." Rikku pointed out, "Though I'd hardly say they're a perfect match."

"She could be like Jack, he dated like...five women before he married Karen."

"Yeah and look how she turned out."

"Who's Larxene dating?" Tifa asked, starting to get annoyed on how the conversation kept drifting.

"Seifer...um...I don't know his last name. He hasn't been at school the past few days. Heard he was sick or something."

"Seifer?"

"Yeah...Seifer." Tifa stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Old friends?" Naminé suggested, scratching the back of her head.

"No, I think it might be something more then that." Aerith said quietly.

One thing everyone knows about Aerith...

...Aerith is always right.

**x**

After much (or not so much) searching, Tifa found Seifer sitting by Goddess Pond, throwing some kind of flower into it.

"You haven't been sick, have you?" She whispered, sitting on a stump next to him. He looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Didn't think so."

It was silent for a moment, "You told me you were moving to a bigger city, back to where you had originally moved from. Is that why you wouldn't give me your address?"

He sat down next to her, "I never lived in a city to begin with...I moved away from here. I didn't wanna tell no one cause I didn't want to be considered a 'hick' or a 'hill billy' or something like that."

"So you lied to me and made me think that you hated me, that I had done something wrong?"

"Tifa, you know never I would never do that on purpose." He rubbed her face affectionately, only causing her to pull away.

"You have a girlfriend? Larxene, right? You move on quickly." She stood up from the stump, glaring at the boy next to her.

"Tifa..." He called, chasing her as he walked away, "Everyone knew her and Axel were going to go out!"

"Your point?"

"I didn't want to be the only one single. Plus her and Axel would completely break the boundaries of this town! Sure it's not a big deal to you since you just moved here, but them dating would break the only thing that made as like outer societies to begin with!"

"Cliques?"

"Stupid, I know." He motioned for her to sit down again. She hesitantly obeyed, still glaring daggers at him, "It's the only thing that seems to make this place normal though. The fact that everyone doesn't get along. Yeah, it would just be 'perfect' for everyone to get along, a happy society. It isn't though, it's the only thing that makes this place like the rest of society."

"I think you're paranoid."

"How am I paranoid?"

"You just are."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"For lying, no. For dating someone just so she won't date someone else, no. For actually acting like you care about something other then you and I, yes." She stood up smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Actually, tonight. I'll be single by then, I promise."

"You never were one to keep your promises."

"I never was one to back down from a challenge either."

"So this is a challenge?"

"You're a challenge in more ways then you think."

"Then I'll see you tonight."

"See you then."

She turned around one last time, "Wouldn't us be breaking the boundaries of your little society?"

He smiled, "I think I can handle it."

"Bye, Seifer."

**x**

"So this is kind of like your guy's bachelor party, huh?" Roxas asked while trying to balance a bear bottle on his finger. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, wedding reception thing-ma-bob is tomorrow. So this is my last free night of being...free." Gippal said groggily, is face buried in a pillow.

"...and mine!" Riku added in, "I won't be able to do anything like this for a llooonnnnggg time."

"Sucks for you guys." Axel grinned, throwing a beer bottle at a sleeping Sora's head.

"...ka...iri..." The sleeping boy mumbled.

"He's to young to be having wet dreams!" Zidane exclaimed a little to loudly, causing a head ache to shoot through everyone's head (including his own). He stood up shakily from the couch, going over to Sora and kicking him in the side.

Sora awoke with a start, "I'm dating Kairi, I swear!"

That came out wrong.

"Everyone..." Cloud said, standing up from the recliner he was on, "Let's give Sora a big hug for finally not being such a pussy and asking Kairi out."

"You are what you eat..."

"That is so disgusting, Axel." Roxas groaned, scrunching up his face, "That is really nasty..."

"Good one, Axel." Leon applauded, giving Axel a high five, "Never would've thought of that one."

"Eh, my dad told it to me."

"So, aren't bachelor parties supposed to have strippers?" Zidane asked, sitting back down on his couch.

"There aren't any strippers in Forget-Me-Not Valley, ya." Wakka reminded them.

"This is stupid." Gippal said, sitting up slowly, "What kind of bachelor party is this?"

"One were all the bachelors are completely wasted and talking about how the town lacks strippers?" Cloud suggested. He kicked Irvine who was lying on the ground below him, "...and one with a knocked out guy who's drooling on my shoe."

"God, we're exciting."

**x**

She was sitting on the same stump as before her feet practically touching the water before her. She slid off one of her shoes, reaching her toes forward to feel whether or not the water was cold.

"I wouldn't do that." A smooth voice suggested. She quickly drew her foot back, turning around to the voice.

"So you did come?"

"And that surprises you?

"A little." She admitted, turning back around towards the pond. She slid back on her shoe, drawing her foot farther from the pond.

"I broke up with Larxene."

"How'd she take it."

"I don't think she really cared. I don't even think she liked me to begin with."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I think it worked out for the better anyways." She turned to look at him, seeing him smile that smile of his that only she got to see. The one that wasn't hidden under his cocky facade and infamous ego that he showed everyone else.

She was the only one who got to see this side and she felt kind of special for that.

"You want a challenge, Seifer?" Tifa asked, breaking the silence that she couldn't stand.

"I'm up for any challenge."

"Well...I challenge you..." she put her finger under her chin like she was thinking of something extremely hard, though she was sure he knew better, "I challenge you to give us one more shot."

He grinned, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'd accept that any day."

**x**

**don't you love how long tifa x axel and larxene x seifer lasted!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Happy now?**

**So i'm kind of back with inspiration for this fic**

**even though I have...4 other ones going**

**this one is at the top of my priority list at the moment**

**well tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS && DR. PEPPER!**


	10. Candy Day

**In the Middle Of Nowhere**

**THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IS MOVING  
THEREFORE SHE IS UNABLE TO UPDATE  
THIS FIC ON A REGULAR BASESIS BUT SHE  
REALLY IS TRYING REALLY REALLY HARD**

**read and review :)**

**Candy Day**

A knock came at the door, way to early to be normal on a weekend. Axel opened one of his eyes hating that fact that he'd have to be the one to answer the door. His dad was out in the barn somewhere, probably petting their new cow...joy.

He stood up, dragging his feet as he headed to the door. Who was knocking at his door at six in the morning? Couldn't they come to visit at a decent hour.

He opened the door, revealing ten year old Kyle in front of him. Kyle...Karen and Jack's kid...he was sure to be a screw up when he was older. No offense to Karen or anything...

"Candy?" he asked, holding out a basket that looked like it was filled with treats. 

"Why would I give you candy?"

"It's Candy Day."

"I should've known, my one good night of sleep." He hadn't slept good all week, mostly because of this whole Tifa and Seifer thing. Who knew? For some reason though, it didn't seem half as disgusting as Larxene and Seifer thing...that seemed to bother him a lot more...

He walked to the fridge, pulling out a 'Forget Me Not Valley Authentic Chocolate Bar'. He threw it into Kyle's basket, shooing him off his doorstep, "Ok, goodbye, have a nice Candy Day."

He shut the door, going back into his room and falling back onto his bed. Way to ruin a perfect sleep. At least he didn't have trouble going back to sleep.

**x**

Another knock came at the door, once again waking Axel from his 'oh so wonderful' sleep. He sat up, getting out of bed to once again, answer the stupid door. He should've just let the person keep knocking, it would've done him a lot more good then having to keep waking up and answer it. Oh well, to late now.

He opened the front door, leaning against the frame. Who else but Kate had to be there.

"Let me guess, you want candy right?" Axel grumbled, walking to the fridge and getting another candy bar. He threw it into her basket, fighting to keep his eyes open, "Now scat, I wanna sleep."

"Well I wanna stay," she countered, walking underneath his arm into his house, "Nice farm you got here. Though I'm sure the maintenance of the farm is mostly because you dad, you probably have nothing to do with it."

"Get out of my house."

"Well, you might have done something. Maybe fed a chicken once, I don't know. Do you even have chickens?"

"Yes..."

"Seems like thats the only thing you got. No school, no festivals, no girlfriend..."

"I prefer it that way now go..."

"Ooh, you hid all the good stuff for yourself!" Kate cheered, taking a few pieces of bubblegum out of a jar and throwing it into her basket, "You know, I'm not a big fan of chocolate at all. It's kind of..."

"I don't care, go away."

"So harsh, I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation."

"You're annoying."

"You aren't very nice." She sat down on one of the dining room chairs, letting her legs swing back and forth, "People don't really give good candy on Candy Day. Usually Kyle gets out before I ever get to so he gets all the good stuff."

"That's nice."

"No it isn't. He needs to learn to be more considerate of others around him. He's such a pig."

"You're a pest."

"I get told that a lot. There are better festivals though, I don't really call this a festival though. It's kind of like our Halloween you know? Since there really aren't that many people to throw go trick-or-treating or anything. Though I guess this is kind o what this is right now."

"Then why couldn't have come at a reasonable hour."

"I'm not supposed to be out bast ten, though sometimes I don't really think my mom cares. She lets Larxene out as long as she wants, though Larxene doesn't usually get out much. She's kind of anti-social if you know what I mean."

"I don't really care."

"Yes you do, I could tell from the very first day we met that you cared."

"I didn't even know her then."

"That is not the point! You care and you know it."

"Out, now. No, I don't." Axel grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the seat and pushing her out the door, "Goodbye."

Annoying little brat.

**x**

"Larxene look at all the candy I got!" Kate exclaimed, running in through the front door of the house, "Axel gave me bubblegum! You want a piece?"

"He probably poisoned it."

"He would not! He's really nice you know."

"No he isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Bet you ten bucks you stole it from him."

"Fine, I'm going upstairs." She left the basket next to Larxene, skipping a little to happily up the stairs.

Larxene looked at the basket of candy. Looking through all the things that Kate had gotten. Finally, after much convincing that it was just bubblegum, she grabbed a piece, opening it up and popping it into her mouth.

Katre watched from around the corner, grinning like a maniac.

Phase 1, complete.

**x**

**I really didn't have enough time to make this decent at all**

**and I'm really lacking inspiration and me moving isn't helping**

**any. So yeah...that was really short ;-;**

**Review please!**


End file.
